


Backstory

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Series: Caleb [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Shedding light on Caleb's origin.
Series: Caleb [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755706





	Backstory

*This was found in an abandoned diary/journal.*

Day 50:  
April 6th, 2011  
Dr. Martin Drefall

It was a peaceful day. There were no birds, no clouds, no cars. Just the tranquility of the clear blue sky, the plains, and quiet suburbs.

And within these bizarrely quiet out-lands, there lies an out-lier of these homes: a laboratory. Of course, these scientists (us) had very good reasoning for the unique placement of this laboratory, that being we mainly didn't want any persons from the cities interrupting their ever-so-important, and disturbing, I might add, work.

There were only a few of these us; Most of us bonded together after becoming an outcast. While the world of science is a strange world, even the regular scientists deemed us as the odd ones out, the stray pieces that don't belong in a jig-saw puzzle.

To be factual, there were only 5 of us. And we were working on a dangerous experiment: We were specifically trying to make a type of biological goo that we could be able to bring to life.

The five had all the needed components, a brain, a human one, a heart, chloroplast in the cells, cilia on the cells, and all the other necessaries. Now all they needed was to actually do resurrect it, so to speak. The scientist somehow got their hands on a pacemaker and used it to send electric shocks directly to the heart to start pumping again. Eventually, after enough tries, it magnificently worked. The pupils on the slightly visible eyeball, as the eyeball was sunken into the goop so far down, had started moving. The mouth on it started, magically, processing English, and understandable words.

We had all stared at it in absolute awe. This, after many failures, was our outcome. We all agreed to name this new species "Ditto."

\-->

Day 53:  
April 9th, 2011  
Dr. Martin Drefall

Only after today, had things suddenly gone for the worse. Our new species was nowhere to be found. We had a specific place for it in the laboratory, inside a livable enclosed glass chamber. We used to check on him every morning, and even throughout the day until we inevitably had to leave work.

But on that day, the living goo was not in the chamber. Confused, we all scrambled for where he could be. Soon, one of them found it lying underneath one of the coffee tables. He gestured for him to "come out," but instead, the new species attacked him.

"We had no idea that Ditto was angry at us. Of course, looking back on it now, it's easy to see why, but still, we had completely forgotten that a human brain can also lead to, human emotions," I can recall one says during an interview.

It apparently had latched onto the victim's face, rendering the scientist unable to form complete words. As it was doing so, however, it seemed to have seen sucking out portions of his DNA as well. It soon jumps from the scientist's face and onto the ground, before slowly copying the human's DNA, and thus turned into a human. The newly formed human, now filled with rage, knocked out the scientist. A few moments later, we were all running towards the door. The fire extinguishers were going full blast, but that was not enough. The entire was now catching on fire. As the flames slowly burnt the metal, a lot of us saw "Caleb, just standing there, almost about to be consumed by the flames. Then, he just, disappeared." All of us, minus Caleb, survived the laboratory fire.

Now this newly formed species roams around anywhere it desires. We have no idea what it will do the crowds out there, but we have had a few oddities being reported, like family pictures taken with people who no one remembers. All we can do now is hope, that whatever it will do to the public, will not be severe.


End file.
